Esme And Carlisle
by lacedesign968
Summary: the heartbreaking story that will leave edward and jacob in the dust.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! **

**© Stephanie Meyer 2008**

Uselessly I searched for the patient I was assigned to, lost without my sense of smell.

As a new vampire, merely 280 something years old, my sense of smell still threatened to overcome me. It was a tool that I went without a lot in those days, except at home with Edward, or hunting for the animals that squelched my thirst. Yet still I searched for Esme, the woman who's story compelled me like her eyes compelled so many other young men.

She had had pains in her womb that day, and, as a cautious woman, she had gone to the doctor for explanations. He had feared the worst, but took the tests anyway. When his suspicions were confirmed, he very reluctantly told her: a miscarriage. Distraught, she had hurried home. But without her baby to keep her company, she was scared and hurt.

She had walked to a cliff nearby her home, and looked onward over the sea.

_What is the point in life, _she thought, _if you have no one to share it with? My husband is dead, and now so is my child._ And without a second glance, she flung her pregnant body off of the cliff, into the abyss below.

If a nearby fisherman hadn't spotted her fall, she would be dead: many bones broken, including the spine, and a concussion, to top it off.

I am more scared than ever, she had told me, because I am in a foreign place, with white, clean, walls, and people with cold skin and cold eyes.

So as her fever raged on, she talked of her story, of her life before her suicidal attempt.

And she was _so _beautiful!

Rather than being pointy and skinny, unhealthy, she was rounded, yet still slender–– she was a healthy, beautiful woman, and I believed that I was falling in love with her.

She had been moved to the morgue, my colleges told me, for there was no way to save her without surgery. Since they lacked proper equipment for the surgery, within hours she would be among the dead.

So I went from bed to bed, searching for the dark haired maiden that claimed my heart.

And finally, _finally,_ I found her, and the sight of her stopped my unnecessary breath in it's tracks.

She was so _weak._

Her skin, usually alight with color, was pale, with a tint of blue from the cold of the morgue.

Her eyelids, closed, were so transparent that I could almost see _through _them, but this wasn't what scared me the most.

Her heartbeat was slowing, gradually, but not so much that I couldn't hear it.

This was what decided her fate, that snap decision that not even Edward could pick out fast enough to realize what I was doing.

Oh, he would be furious, I realized, as I came home with her body in my arms, as he realized my intentions. But he would go running, and that would blow off enough steam so that I could explain.

So I grabbed her from her bed, and as there was no one to be seen, I ran, the way I did only when hunting.

As I raced home, I heard light footsteps of a vampire–– it was Edward coming to meet me.

"What in the world are you doing, Carlisle." he said, an eerie calm spread over his voice, "Do you realize how much danger you have put the human _and_ us in?" his voice was growing louder, and the birds ahead were getting startled, wondering what this loud creature was doing.

"_look _at her, Edward. can't you see that she is weak?" I said, pleading.

"Whatever you must do, do it, and we'll talk later." he stormed, and ran off in the opposite direction, defeated.

In four days, she grew stronger with the venom coursing through her body, charring her on the inside. Her spine healed, as well as the concussion, as far as I could tell.

But it was the _screaming_ that got to me.

I knew it was agonizing, for I had experienced the pain myself. And yet she lay as still as possible, just _screaming._ If we lived near anyone, they would think I was murdering someone.

Maybe I was.

Maybe she wouldn't survive it. I had only seen Edward through the transformation, and maybe some couldn't survive it.

When she woke up, relief spread over me like water, soaking up the worry.

Her eyes, so _blue_ before, were crimson red, like cherries.

She was startled, that much was clear.

She sat up abruptly, and then jumped at her swiftness.

She looked around silently, then her eyes found mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY © Stephanie Meyer 2008**

The song for this chapter is _Undying Love_ by _Two Steps From Hell_

_Chapter 2_

She bounded across the room with her newfound swiftness and crushed her face to mine.

It was so confusing, and I couldn't make out words to tell her what I felt. I stood stiff for a moment, then melted into her arms.

It was _wonderful_.

Her cold, unnecessary breath melted into mine, and we couldn't tell where one's body began and the other ended.

Finally, she broke away and looked at me, a thousand questions in her eyes.

"Dr. Cullen?" she laughed shakily.

I smiled at her, and I was young again. she was so _free_ now, she could go anywhere she wanted. Vainly, I hoped that I could go with her.

"Where am I?" she asked, and looked around the Victorian home.

"You haven't figured it out yet? You, my dear, are at the famous Cullen home." She laughed, and it was a jubilant sound. "And," I continued, "My name is Carlisle."

"Why do I feel so... so _strong?_" Sadness crept into my eyes. I hoped that she would forgive me.

"I have transformed you,_ healed_ you, by turning you into a vampire." I said, and the same sadness that drowned my eyes leaked into my voice as well.

She sounded surprised. "Oh," she said.

Was she not angry? She didn't sound it.

She would have heard the stories of the vampires, the ones who are savage, and drink blood, and kill mankind. would I have time to explain that there was another way, a better way to live this life?

I was distracted by her head turned towards the mirror on the wall.

"Why are your eyes gold, and mine blood red?" she asked.

"Because I drink animal blood, and you are a newborn vampire. If you drank human blood, your eyes would stay red. But if you decided to drink animal blood, with me and Edward, your eyes would slowly turn golden." I said.

"So you and Edward Cullen are vampires too?" she asked, a blazing hope in her eyes.

"Yes. If you would like, you could join our family."

"Of course," She said, "but under one condition."

"Anything you desire."

"I will join your family as your wife." She said it so abruptly, and her eyes flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, Esme. Will you marry me, and accept Edward as your son?"

"I would die if I had anything less."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the plot or characters of this story. © Stephanie Meyer 2008**

**The song for this chapter is _arch angel_ by _two steps from hell._**

Edward's POV

I was in a rage.

There was no other possible way to describe it.

I was furious with Carlisle. More than I've ever been in my entire life.

Temper wasn't a virtue. It was my constant companion.

I couldn't keep it locked up as it was for so many other people.

It was a fire that consumed me, burned my concentration to ash. I couldn't keep my mind straight.

So, to keep that fire from consuming all the other people I cared about, I would go running.

_What did Carlisle do this time?_ The little voice inside me asked, not a real thought, but my conscience.

_He became infatuated with a human, and turned her. I don't know how to protect either of them._ I answered, not bothering to speak aloud.

_Does he love her? Infatuation and love are two different concepts. _It answered, and, for the first time I realized that my conscience had a feminine voice.

Did he? I was too preoccupied to concentrate on the feelings rather than the thoughts.

_I don't know. _I frowned.

_If it is truly love, she will stay with him no matter what, and vise versa. _she replied.

_Before you go yelling at Carlisle, see what his feelings are for her, and her for him, and,_ she paused,_ what your feelings are for her. Could you love her as a mother, or a sister?_

I thought about this in silence. While I pondered, I imagined what my conscience would look like, as a human or a vampire. A list, if you will.

average height, maybe 5,4", 5,5"

rich, brown hair, mildly curly.

Chocolate brown eyes

slender, yet soft, somehow.

pale, like a vampire, but still human.

named something like Marie, or Isabella.

What was I doing? creating a perfect match for myself? It was impossible to love a vampire, much less a human...

_Give him and her a chance. Go back to them, and see if he truly loves her, and if she truly loves him._

But how could I?

How could I tell?


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own this. the characters and plot are copyright © Stephanie Meyer 2008**

**The song for this chapter is I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**

Esme's POV

He bounded in, with great striding leaps that could only be compared to a mountain lion's pounce.

He then looked at Carlisle, with an undistinguishable look.

At last he looked at me.

It was a look with such hatred, such vile hate, that I trembled with fear.

He stood there for what seemed like hours of murderous glares,

Then his face softened into a look of apology, and he covered the distance in two great strides between us and hugged me, and I began to shake.

I trembled not because I was afraid, but because I was so happy that he had accepted me, that his hug was exactly like I had imagined my baby would feel like against my breast, and that I found that I loved him like a mother should love her child.

And I found that I was not the only one shaking. Edward was shaking with such sobs of love and apology, that I found myself comforting him.

"Edward, Oh my child."

He stood back and looked at me with a smile that was so beautiful, it should have been an angel's.

"Esme," Carlisle said then, with a look that was triumphant as well as loving, that my trembles subsided. "This is my son, Edward. Edward, this is my fiancé, Esme."

Edward smiled a crooked smile, I knew that he loved me as a mother just as I loved him as a son.

Edward studied me for a moment, as if he could read my mind. Absurd as it was, I couldn't let myself discard the idea. His eyes were relentless, it seemed like he was drinking the information in, the information my mind willingly gave him. He smiled again, and I smiled back, and it was as if God was smiling down on us with such love and smugness.

And I thought, as I studied him back, _if only he could be as happy as Carlisle and I am, I would be so content._

He smiled sadly then, and he mumbled something even my new ears could barely catch. It sounded something like 'Isabella' and Carlisle looked at him with thinly concealed confusion.

"Let's hunt." Edward said, and my throat was burning ever so hotter.

"Let's." I said, and smiled at my son and my fiancé, and I knew that I would never be as happy as I was at that moment.


End file.
